


A Father's Blessing

by earsXfeet6669



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: AU, Canon Era, Fix-It, Gen, Hélène gets to divorce pierre au, M/M, Oneshot, dilf4dilf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earsXfeet6669/pseuds/earsXfeet6669
Summary: Vasily Kuragin has disappeared, and his daughter is left to clean up after him.It's going better than expected.
Relationships: Nikolay "Old Prince Bolkonsky" Andreevich Bolkonsky/Vasily Sergeyevich Kuragin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Father's Blessing

Pierre blinked. "Wait. You're leaving me?"

He looked so stupid, Hélène couldn't believe she hadn't left him already. She glanced in the mirror, smoothing out the line of her pelisse. "Yes. I'm sure you'll get on without me."

"I'm your husband!"

"You were." This was all very tiresome. Pierre wasn't worth much more than his money— which, admittedly, was rather a lot. But she no longer had need of it. "I'm writing to have our marriage annulled. You'll be free to marry whatever pretty little countess you have your eye on these days." Natasha Rostova, no doubt. Young, for him, but that had never stopped a rich man. Or a determined poor one.

"I won't sign."

"You won't?" She turned, skeptical. "Why? Your love for me?"

"My— you are my  _ wife. _ "

"Goodness, Pierre, we've been over this." He'd move on. Their marriage had always been her father's pet project, and with him out of the picture, there was no hand to keep her here but her own. And she had no intention of locking her own chains. "Be a good boy and sign the papers, we'll never have to see one another again."

"Where will you go?"

"My father's estates. He's left them to me." It crossed her mind that Pierre might be smart enough to remain her husband for that very reason: whatever was hers was his. An ambitious man would see the advantage. But of course he wasn't. "He'll be off at Bald Hills, by now. Someone must be lady of the house."

Pierre was staring at her with eyes like a roasted fish. She could've skewered him with her supper fork. "I… your father—"

"—is not important." Granted, it was a mess of a situation, but Hélène was confident she could claw herself back. She was rather good at that.

"Is it true? What they're saying?"

She wanted to lie, say it was all nonsense gossip. If her father had retained any of his good sense, he would've slipped away quietly, let her make his excuses. They would've been good ones. But when it came from his own mouth… "He's an old man. They're both old men. Who can say."

"You think it is."

"No, I don't," she snapped. She wouldn't have that floating about. "I think the poor man has outgrown his wits. In any case, it was time someone younger took over."

" _ You? _ "

"Who else? My brothers?" She laughed. The idea of Anatole running the Kuragin estates had always been absurd, it was God's grace he was the youngest. And Ippolit, for all his station, was no great mind neither. The Kuragin name needed someone who could restore it, smooth over this rough patch and make everyone forget Prince Vassily Kuragin and his love affair had ever been. Hélène might not have been a natural housekeeper, but this task she was born for. "Don't be absurd."

"Well…" Pierre shook his head. "You'll be alright?"

And Hélène couldn't help but smile. Men always thought she'd need them. They'd always been wrong. "I've never been better."


End file.
